What You Do
by mgouda
Summary: Do what you do best and love me. Prose. Bella/Edward/Jacob.


You came to me in a beautiful flash of white and gold and bronze and silver.

I had my fears and you had your struggle, both of us trying to stick to who we truly were, what we were really trying to do. I tensed my shoulders and you held your breath, me hiding behind my curtain of hair and you observing with your eyes. I followed you with my eyes and you pushed me away with your words, but in the end, we came together simultaneously, two magnets on opposite sides of the world. I smiled and blushed and you grinned and teased and we forgot about all those insignificant _others_ around us. I gave you my heart and you showed me your soul. And so I ask you to do what you do best.

Enchant me, dazzle me, and keep me hidden with your secrets. Liven me, pull me in your grasp and run with me. Declare yourself; flatter me with sweet little words in sunshine and bloom, under the trees. Sparkle and glitter and throw rainbows in the sky, smile a smile just for me. Take me back a hundred years and _tell_ me, show me your secrets and mysteries. Show me my twilight, show me your affection and stay with me. Take me into your world of fiction and fantasy; make the dreams I never knew I had come true. Lead me to the magical glass palace and make me a part of its inhabitants.

Play me a song and write me a story, tell me your thoughts and try to read mine. Hum me my lullaby and whisper soft nothings. Trap me in your cold arms and comfort me, appear in my dreams and make them come true when I wake. Take me to your family and show me beauty and strength, make me wish for eternity. Bring me into your world of darkness, make me another surreal character in your myth and _hide_ me. Make me wish for magic and run from my safe reality; steal me away so no one will understand our secret.

Surprise me, spoil me and ignore me when I object. Protect me from your family and save me. Tell me I am yours and promise to wait for me. Tell me I am perfect as is and cherish me. Hold me and comfort me and _guard_ me. Lie to me and tell me you don't want me, shatter me into a million pieces with your words. Harden your eyes and clench your jaw and _crush_ me. Cause the new moon of my life, put my safety above everything else and abandon me. Leave me, take my heart with you and _break _me.

Trap me, distract me with your velvet voice and drive me crazy. Lead me to motorcycles and hikes and cliffs and _insanity_. Make me forget about my past and hold on to you. Promise to desert me and end me. Keep me in darkness and gloom and take away my family. Make me wake up at night and miss you, ache for you. Pull me forward, unintentionally, overseas and into a new world. Come back with me, ask for my forgiveness, and beg me and propose to me. Give me back my heart and put me back together, make me feel as if I were never broken.

Compromise with me, do everything you can to make me happy. Bring me to your enemy, just to see me smile again. Give me up to others and release me. Watch as I take comfort in the one mythical creature you hate and accept me. Trust in my decisions, even if you don't agree with them and have faith in me. Put a ring on my finger and _claim_ me. Suffer in pain as I cross the border because you know it's what I need. Keep secrets from me so not as to frighten me and protect me. Persuade me; try to convince me to take my time in making a decision. Bring your family into battle for me, put everyone at risk to defend me while you sit and comfort me.

Guilt me, make me see all my imperfections and iniquity with your complete selfishness as you watch me embrace another. Give up any part of yourself, offer me another compromise and be my eclipse. Tell me you don't care, there is nothing to forgive and make me ashamed. Watch me shed thousands of tears for another man and stay with me, tell me I always have that choice. Take me in your stone arms even after I make room in my heart for your foe and keep your strong devotion to me.

Kiss me, freeze me in time and promise me an eternity, transform me forever and _love_ me.

**--:--:--**

You came to me in a warm rush of smiles and laughs and jokes and banter.

I had my questions and you had your infatuation, both of us digging deeper into the strong bond we unknowingly created. I batted my lashes and you lowered your voice, me swallowing up your words and you adding life to your legends. I offered you a friendship and you pushed yourself on me, but in the end, we eventually came together, two points in the sky seeking each others' comfort. I broke and explained and you understood and mended and we got lost in each others' secrets. I showed you my soul and you gave me your heart. And so I ask you to do what you do best.

Interest me, amuse me, and keep me intrigued. Flirt with me, take me away into the forest and talk with me. Abandon your promise and tell me your ancient stories. Bring Goosebumps to my skin and smile at me. Flatter me with your infatuation and pursue me. Impress me with your talents and easy grin and laugh with me. Tell me all I want to hear; keep me company and befriend me.

Warn me, act as messenger and put someone else's caution to your words. Come back to my home and cheer me up and make me laugh. Follow me and add in regretful tones that some think I am in danger. Laugh it off with me and take care of me. Dance with me, hold me and _praise_ me. Make me like you more with each word you say. Help me build a strong friendship and unbreakable connection.

Entertain me, keep my mind busy from pain and suffering and _hurt_. Bring out the adrenaline rush in me; make me smile when all I knew was deep frowns. Read me better than anyone and _know_ me. Laugh and joke with me, smile a smile like the sun and warm me, take my hand and run with me. Bring out the reckless side of me; make me feel young and mischievous. Bring me to your garage and talk to me, tell me everything about you and watch with me as the hours pass. Come with me, into the trees; help me find my deepest memory. Voice your strong affections and make me uncomfortable, promise to keep your persistence and _drain_ me. Keep me distracted from what you know will hurt me and help me.

Take me in your warm arms and hold me. Make me guess your secrets and become overjoyed when I don't mind. Protect me, take me to your brothers and defend me. Show me your family and make me feel welcome and safe. Listen when I share with you my horrors and comfort me. Clear away my dark clouds and make room for your sun, brighten my day and _ignite_ me. Watch me shatter into a million pieces and fix me, put every part back together and _mend _me. Put all your strength and energy into protecting me, shield me from all dangers and conceal me from threat. Bring me out into the day and show me to the world, make me see my reality. Bring me to the outside and remind me what's it's like to interact with others, make me feel _alive_.

Shame me; make me spend my days worrying about you. Make me put your happiness before mine and distract me. Play your part as the enemy and abandon me, make me wish for your company. Lead me to you; make me run from my protectors to see you. Tell me what others won't, believe that I can handle your words and trust me. Pull me to you in ways I can never explain, make me compromise and fight for you. Declare yourself, tell me your feelings and fluster me. Embrace me; make me angry and frustrated and irritated and _confused_. Come together with your natural enemy and protect me.

Keep me company and surprise me. Let me see your other half, warm and soft and red. Complicate my life and have me stressing over your comfort, make me forget about others around me. Invade my mind and empower me. Manipulate me, lead me into your games and threaten to give yourself up. Take me in your arms; force me to ask you for an embrace and _burn_ me, put me to flames. Bring me to the complicated realization of my feelings; prove to me that you were always right. Let me go, give in and forfeit, and promise not to split me in half any longer. Confess to me, break in front of me, _run away_ from me.

Kiss me, burn me to flames and promise me normalcy, change me provisionally and _love_ me.

**--:--:--**

Take my hand and show me happiness. Bring me into a world of myths and legends. Smile just for me and care for me. Build me up on joy, shred me to tears, pick up my broken pieces and _make_ me. Show me love and affection and_ life_. Make it a pain to be apart from you. Handle me with care and give yourself up to me.

Tell me your past and make me a part of your future, appear in my dreams and brighten my days. Fight instinct and family and order to be with me. Teach me sacrifice and consequence and responsibility. Cradle me in your arms and whisper, tell me your feelings and make me admit mine. Bring a flush to my cheeks and fill my heart, split me in two and change me. Watch me, even when your back is turned and _notice_ me.

Chase after me, go against your struggle and follow me. Come to me, in bright colors and fun smiles, a mix of speed and strength and beauty and_ fiction_. Make me, break me, _shatter_ me. Fill the empty holes and put me back together.

Kiss me, make me forget my troubles, tell me how much you care and _show_ me, do what you do best and _love_ me.

**--:--:--**

**A/N:** Hey you guysss. So, a new one-shot. I hope you guys understand the differences between the page breaks. If not, then tell me and I'll try to explain as much as I can

And on another note: _Breaking Dawn_. If you haven't read it yet, then stop reading this note.

Personally, I love Jacob Black- my heart aches for him. And I'm a huge fan of the whole Bella/Edward/Jacob complication. I thought that part in _Eclipse_ was amazing, and I was sad to see it end. I wasn't really too thrilled with _Breaking Dawn's_ ending (a demon child? really?) but I guess not everyone can be completely satisfied at the same time. Oh, well. So I guess if I somehow manage to keep up this whole fanfiction thing, I'll probably write something about the whole love triangle drama. Probably. But I will try to change to some other stuff too. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review!


End file.
